Invisible Wounds
by Zeitdrache
Summary: *schießt das Feld 'Summary' ab* Eine Aurikku, mit einem ins alte Zanarkand geflutschten Auron, einer ebenso geflutschten Rikku, vielen bösen Leuten, viel Blut und Gewalt und SEX!! MWAHAHA!!!! ...halt.. stimmt gar nicht... kein Sex. -_-;;
1. Kapitel


    **Disclaimer**: Bla, FFX gehört mir nicht, als ob das hier jemals jemand lesen würde
    mit der Absicht mich zu verklagen...
    Hier nun also die versprochene, seriöse Aurikku. Ist mein erster Versuch bei so einem ungleichen
    Päärchen. Eigentlich passen sie ja nullst zusammen, aber irgendwie lasse ich mir schon irgendwas
    einfallen. Der kleine Drache kriegt das schon irgendwie kaputt... *g*
    Ich weiß, daß ich die Storyline vollkommen kaputt mache, aber dafür ist es eine Fanfic und keine
    realistische Nacherzählung, oder? :D
    Na, was gibt's noch groß zu sagen. Viel Spaß? Viel Glück? Bringt euch Kotztüten mit? Sucht euch
    eines aus. ;)
    ------------------------------------------------------------------------
    **Invisible Wounds - Kapitel I**
    "DECKUNG!!"
    Es war das Letzte, was er hörte.
    Das rechte Bein hatte den Halt bereits vollkommen verloren, weil er von irgendetwas mitgerissen
    wurde - es fühlte sich an, als würde ihn jemand am Mantel nach hinten zerren. Mit dem
    anderen Fuß, der noch aus irgendeinem Grund auf dem Deck stand, merkte er, wie der Boden des
    Luftschiffes regelrecht aufgerissen wurde. Daß er sich das Gesicht mit dem Arm zu schützen versuchte,
    nützte nicht viel, es war eher ein Reflex.
    Sein lederumwickelter Schwertgriff glitt ihm aus den schwitzigen Fingern, und so sehr er seine
    linke Hand auch verkrampfte, er konnte das Ding nicht festhalten. Es war wie Tauziehen mit einem
    Shoopuff. Sein rechter Arm schlug mit voller Wucht irgendwo gegen, und wurde ihm durch die Wucht
    gegen die Seite geschlagen, während sein zweiter Fuß auch noch den Halt auf dem Boden verlor.
    Er öffnete sein Auge nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, sah nichts außer weißem, gleißendem
    Licht, und einem orangenen Flecken. Ein orangener Fleck, nach dem er aus Instinkt griff. Seine Finger
    fanden irgendetwas weiches, flauschiges, und er wußte nichts Besseres als es einfach mit den Armen
    zu umklammern - in der Hoffnung, daß dieses Etwas noch am Schiff verankert war und ihm in irgendeiner
    Form Halt geben würde.
    Das Gefühl für Oben und Unten hatte er schon lange vorher verloren, er merkte nur noch einen
    dumpfen Schlag im Rücken, als wäre er gerade rückwärts von einer zehn Meter hohen Leiter gefallen,
    und dann wurde alles schwarz.
    Die Zuschauer, die unten in Bevelle standen, waren gelähmt. In einem Moment war das Luftschiff
    noch da, direkt vor dem Monster, und dann hatte Sin sein Maul geöffnet und dann war es nicht mehr...
    untergegangen in einer Art Energiesäule, die sich von Sins Maul aus aufgebaut hatte und das Schiff
    eingehüllt hatte. Lediglich ein paar größere Maschinenteile regneten vom Himmel, ins Meer um Bevelle, in
    die Stadt selbst, auf das Dach des Tempels.
    Sin schloß seinen Mund wieder, womit auch der gleißend weiße Energiestrahl verschwand, und
    drehte sich langsam, ganz langsam, und die Bewohner von Bevelle sprachen ihre letzten Gebete zu Yevon.
    * * *
    "He, meinst du er lebt noch?"
    "Keine Ahnung! Sieht nicht so aus!"
    "Igitt, ist das Blut?"
    Der Kleinere der beiden Jungen trat einen Schritt vor und stubste die reglose Gestalt vor sich
    mit einem Fuß an. "He, ich glaube, er atmet noch."
    Der größere der beiden Jungen, seinen Blitzball fest unter dem Arm, trat nun ebenfalls einen
    Schritt näher. "Der sieht aus wie ein Verbrecher." murmelte er.
    Ein leises, dumpfes Stöhnen von ihrem Opfer ließ die beiden Jungen ein paar Schritte zurück
    springen. Kurz darauf zuckte auch der verletzte Arm, aber nur ein, zwei Mal, gefolgt von einem etwas
    deutlicheren Stöhnen. Den anderen Arm zog die Gestalt nun unter ihren Körper und schob sich damit auf
    den Bauch, um letztendlich mit dem Kopf aufzuschauen.
    Blut lief aus seinem Mundwinkel und seine Haare waren vorne auch mit Blut verschmiert, in sein
    eines, halb geöffnetes Auge lief das Blut vom Haaransatz, aber das störte ihn wie immer nicht. Langsam
    legte sich sein Blick auf die verängstigten Kinder. Er hob eine Braue und sah wieder in die andere Richtung,
    von der Brücke, auf der er lag, hinab, auf das hell beleuchtete Zanarkand.
    Mit einem Ruck hatte er sich aufgesetzt, den anderen Arm konnte er gar nicht mehr bewegen
    vom Ellbogen hinab, aber auch das interessierte im Moment nicht. Er fixierte die beiden Kinder mit einem
    müden Blick.
    "Welcher Sektor?"
    "Äh, D4!" plapperte der kleinere der Jungen los, bevor der Große auch nur die Gelegenheit hatte,
    zu verstehen, was der komische Kerl gesagt hatte.
    Auron brummte nur leise als Antwort und stand langsam, und etwas wackelig, auf. Er versuchte
    seine ganzen Gedanken erst einmal zu ordnen, und nahm die Fakten als Erstes. Erstens: Er war nicht tot.
    Zweitens: Er war wieder im "anderen" Zanarkand. Drittens: Er war im übelsten Sektor von Zanarkand
    gelandet, war verwundet und hatte sein Schwert nicht mehr.
    Er wandte den Kopf wieder zu den Kindern, während er in seiner rechten Manteltasche nach
    seiner Sonnenbrille kramte - er hatte sich angewöhnt, diese bei Kämpfen abzusetzen, aus vielerlei
    Gründen. Er begutachtete sie kurz, während er die Kinder adressierte:
    "Habt ihr hier... etwas Komisches gesehen? Viel Wasser, oder so?"
    Die Kinder sahen ihn an, als hätte er ihnen gerade erklärt, daß Blitzball ein Sport für Senioren ist.
    Keiner der Beiden antwortete für eine Weile, nur der Große schüttelte letztendlich seinen Kopf, in einem
    stummen Nein.
    Der Rotbemantelte brummte erneut und drehte sich um, langsam, denn ihm war immer noch
    schwindelig, um langsam in Richtung Innenstadt zu trotten. Die Kinder ließ er einfach stehen.
    "Da.. da war etwas Komisches!" rief ihm der Kleine plötzlich hinterher, aber er schenkte ihm
    keine Beachtung. Der Kleine jedoch plapperte unbeirrt weiter. "Da war so ein Mädchen, mit einer
    Schwimmbrille und einer Handgranate, die haben sie mitgenommen."
    Das jedoch veranlaßte ihn zum Stehenbleiben. Er drehte sich langsam um, sein Blick auf den
    Jungen gerichtet, nur knapp über den Kragen hinweg. Der größere Junge schluckte hörbar.
    "Wer hat sie mitgenommen?" fragte er, seelenruhig und leise.
    "Sie... sie lag auch hier so rum, und wir dachten erst ihr wärt von den Bluthunden umgebracht
    worden, oder so... aber dann kamen sie hier lang und haben sie getreten, und mitgenommen..." berichtete
    der große Junge.
    Bluthunde... irgendwann hatte er mal von denen gehört, womöglich stand es mal in der Zeitung
    oder war in den Nachrichten. Eine üble Gang, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, die sogenannten und
    selbsternannten "Herren" von Sektor D5. Und da war er mittendrin, und dieses kleine, nervige Kind hatte
    es schon wieder geschafft, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen... wunderbar.
    "Sie sind da lang." riß ihn der Kleinere aus seinen Gedanken, und zeigte auf eine der vielen
    dunklen Seitengassen, die von der noch recht gut beleuchteten Brücke zwischen die Häuser und
    verlassenen Fabriken führten, einige davon hinab, andere hinauf, in höhergelegene Gebäude.
    Erst jetzt fiel Auron auf, wie zerlumpt die beiden Kinder eigentlich aussahen. Natürlich, wer sonst
    würde freiwillig in Sektor D5 rumlaufen, wenn nicht die Bewohner von D5? Für einen winzigen Augenblick
    hatte er sogar fast so etwas wie Mitleid für die beiden Jungen über, aber das war schnell beiseite
    geschoben von der Frage, was er jetzt tun sollte.
    Er könnte einfach weggehen und Rikku - die wahrscheinlich ohnehin schon tot war - ihrem
    Schicksal überlassen. Sein Ehrencodex als Guardian jedoch, sowie auch sein Gefühl, sagten ihm, daß er
    seinen Hintern in Bewegung setzen sollte und die Kleine retten sollte. Oder es zumindest versuchen sollte.
    "Da lang?" fragte er nach einer Weile, in der die beiden Kinder miteinander getuschelt hatten,
    und deutete mit der Linken auf die kleine, dunkle Seitengasse. Der Kleine nickte zur Bestätigung.
    "Mmh." brummte er noch, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte, diesmal schon etwas schneller. Der
    Schwindel begann langsam abzuklingen, wurde durch den stechenden Schmerz in seinem rechten Arm
    ersetzt. Er schätzte, ohne hinzusehen, daß sein Arm gebrochen war, das erklärte auch, weshalb er ihn
    nicht bewegen konnte. Oder die Sehnen waren gerissen. Beides war gleich schlimm für ihn im Moment.
    Seine Brille steckte er wieder in die Manteltasche. Hier war es dunkel genug, und er hatte das
    Gefühl als wäre sie bei einer solchen Aktion besser in seiner Tasche aufgehoben als auf seiner Nase. Jetzt
    merke er auch, daß das leichte Stechen in seinem rechten Oberschenkel ein Splitter aus Ton war, der
    seine Haut aber anscheinend wirklich nur angeritzt hatte. Wie beiläufig zog er ihn heraus und warf ihn
    neben sich auf den Boden. Das hieß dann wohl, daß es heute keinen Sake mehr gab.
    Vor ihm jaulte ein Motor auf, gefolgt von einem Zweiten, und Dritten, und dann war nicht mehr
    zu erkennen, wie viele Motoren dort durcheinander jaulten. Er machte einen schnellen Seitenschritt, hinter
    einen dunklen Vorsprung, gerade in dem Moment als ein Scheinwerferkegel um die Ecke leuchtete und das
    Donnern der Motoren näherkam. Er drückte sich an die Wand, als mehrere Maschinen an ihm vorbei
    rasten, offensichtlich Abwandlungen von Motorrädern, wie er noch erkennen konnte.
    So schnell wie die Dinger kamen waren sie auch schon wieder weg, und es war bis auf das
    Piepen in seinen Ohren wieder vollkommen ruhig. Er hatte, sieben, acht von den Gefährten gezählt - das
    Glück war also auf seiner Seite, falls diese Leute nicht gerade Rikku dabei hatten. Er würde es jetzt nur
    noch mit der Hälfte der Gang zu tun bekommen.
    "Nur noch..." murmelte er seine Gedanken, sah sich kurz um und setzte seinen Gang dann fort.
    Seine Ohren hatten sich wieder beruhigt, und er konnte von weiter vorne, noch recht weit entfernt, Musik
    hören. Die kam wahrscheinlich aus der Garage, aus der der Lichtschein fiel. So hatte er den Vorteil, daß
    ihn niemand so leicht hören würde - aber er im Gegenzug auch niemanden hören würde.
    Mit diesem Risiko mußte er leben, und er hatte schon weitaus aussichtslosere Situationen
    überlebt. Wenn er Rikku irgendwo tot rumliegen sah, war er sowieso ganz fix wieder verschwunden, denn
    dann konnte er sowieso nichts mehr tun für sie.
    Er bemühte sich, seine Schritte nicht mehr ganz so schleppend klingen zu lassen, als er sich
    der Garage näherte... eine ziemlich große Garage, wie er fand. Es glich eher einem alten, verlassenen
    Lagerhaus. Hätte ein Bett neben ihm gestanden, er hätte sich garantiert erstmal ein paar Stunden - oder
    Tage - lang ausgeruht, bevor er eine derart idiotische Aktion unternommen hätte.
    Aber jetzt hatte er keine Wahl mehr, denn er war bereits an dem Lagerhaus angelangt. Mit
    kurzem Anlauf und einer eher wackeligen Landung war er auf eine Kiste gesprungen, erklomm eine zweite
    Kiste und sah in eines der höhergelegenen Fenster hinein.
    Drinnen war die Musik anscheinend ohrenbetäubend Laut, und durch das pekige Fenster konnte
    er kaum mehr als die Hälfte des Raumes erkennen. Zwei, vielleicht drei Leute saßen versammelt vor was
    die Quelle der Musik zu sein schienen auf ein paar Kisten, ein weiterer Kerl schraubte gerade an seinem
    abgewandelten Motorrad herum.
    Und dann sah er sie.
    Rikku hing an einem der Stützpfeiler, anscheinend mit den Händen hinter Selbigen gefesselt, wie
    das elendigste Häufchen Elend was er je gesehen hatte. Ein Ärmel hing ihr noch an der Schulter, der
    Andere war komplett abgerissen, genau wie der vordere Teil ihres Pullis oder was auch immer sie als
    Letztes getragen hatte. Die Scheibe war zu verpekt, als daß Auron hätte erkennen können, wie es unter
    ihrem Torso aussah, und ein Teil von ihm war froh darüber.
    Er schnaubte einmal abfällig und sprang mit einem Satz wieder von den Kisten hinab. Es hatte
    keinen Sinn, daß er durch das Fenster einsteigen sollte - da würde er sich womöglich nur noch mehr tun
    bei dem Fall nach unten, und wenn er sich die Beine gebrochen hatte war sowieso alles aus. Nicht, daß
    seine Chancen im Moment viel rosiger aussahen, aber man mußte sein Ende ja nicht forcieren.
    Genau so gut könnte er durch die Fronttür hinein gehen, Guten Tag sagen, Rikku schnappen und
    wieder gehen - vielleicht waren diese Leute ja so schwerfällig, daß sie so lange brauchten um zu
    registrieren was eigentlich vor sich ging.
    Wie ein hungriges Tier fing er an, um die Halle zu schleichen, ganz langsam. Vielleicht gab es ja
    noch einen Hintereingang, oder vielleicht stand irgendwo ein Panzer rum oder etwas Ähnliches, was seine
    Chancen gegen die Schläger aufbessern würde. Irgendeine Waffe würde ihm schon reichen, am besten
    noch etwas scharfes, und etwas was länger war als sein Arm.
    Fast wie auf Kommando fielen seine Augen auf die zwei, drei Metallstangen, die an die Wand
    gelehnt hinter den Kisten standen. Er hätte vielleicht etwas intensiver an etwas Scharfes denken sollen,
    denn mit Schlagstöcken und dergleichen war er eine Niete. Aber ein Schlagstock, oder eher eine schwere
    Eisenstange war besser als eine bloße, linke Hand - zumal er Rechtshänder war.
    Er griff also nach dem längsten Rohr, was dort stand, wog es kurz in der Hand aus und verzog
    das Gesicht mißbilligend. Es war besser als Nichts, wiederholte er mental. Aus Gewohnheit hob er sich das
    Rohr auf die linke Schulter, hielt es mit der linken Hand dort, und setzte so seinen Weg um die Halle herum
    fort.
    An der Hinterseite der Halle war sogar ein Hintereingang, doch er konnte selbst mit einem Auge
    die Drähte an der Tür, die entweder zu einer Alarmanlage, einem Packen Sprengstoff oder einer
    Selbstschußanlage führten, schon von Weitem sehen. Also mußte er tatsächlich durch die Vordertür
    reinspazieren... ob das so eine gute Idee war?
    Das Kreischen, welches in diesem Moment noch die laute Musik übertönte, nahm ihm diese
    Entscheidung jedoch ab. Er drehte kurzerhand um, sprintete zum vorderen Schiebetor und schob es mit
    der rechten Schulter auf. Und prompt hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden.
    


	2. Kapitel


    **Disclaimer**: Im ersten Kapitel.
    ------------------------------------------------------------------------
    **Invisible Wounds - Kapitel II**
    Bei dem Abschätzen der Bewaffnung hatte er sich sehr zu seinem Leidwesen anscheinend
    geirrt. Zwei der Punks trugen eine Art Machete, einer hatte eine Schrotflinte am Bein hängen. Er machte
    unter den verdutzten Blicken der anwesenden Gangmitglieder ein paar Schritte in die Halle hinein, sah sich
    kurz nach weiteren Punks um, brummte dann einmal leise und ging hinüber zu Rikku.
    "He-hey?!" fing jetzt der Erste, der mit der Machete an, "Wer is' er denn?"
    Die anderen Schläger fingen langsam an, von ihren Kisten aufzustehen, ihre verschiedenen
    Waffen in die Hände zu nehmen und, einen groben Halbkreis formend, auf Auron zuzugehen. Der mit der
    Schrotflinte bediente sich allerdings nicht dieser, sondern nahm stattdessen ein kurzes Stück Stahlträger,
    der wohl oben angespitzt worden war und nun als eine Art Dornenprügel diente.
    Auron blieb vor Rikku stehen und sah auf sie hinab, wie sie dort hockte, schluchzend und fast
    komplett nackt, an den Stahlpfeiler gefesselt, ihre Arme und Hände schon ganz aufgerieben von dem
    Metall und dem Kabel, mit dem sie gefesselt war. Sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, und das war vielleicht
    vorerst auch besser so.
    Neben ihm auf den Boden fiel der erste Schatten - von der Länge her schätzte er ab, daß der
    erste Punk also noch etwa drei, vier Meter entfernt war. Lang genug für seine improvisierte Waffe. Er hob
    den Kopf wieder, sah am Pfeiler vorbei und sagte:
    "Wißt ihr..."
    Der erste Punk hob gerade seine Machete hoch über seinen Kopf - sein Todesurteil. Auron drehte
    sich um, nutzte seinen gesamten Schwung und seine Kraft um dem Schläger das äußere Ende seiner
    doch recht schweren Stange gegen den Kopf zu schmettern. Zu seiner Überraschung erwischte er genau
    den Kopf des Mannes, die Stange gab ein matschendes Geräusch von sich bevor sie den Kerl samt
    erhobener Machete auf den Boden beförderte. Ein schneller Blick zu den Anderen verriet dem
    Rotbemantelten, daß noch drei von ihnen standen.
    "... so behandelt..."
    Einer der noch stehenden Punks sah kurz auf seinen Kumpanen, dessen Kopf jetzt großzügig auf
    dem grauen Boden der Lagerhalle verteilt war, riß seine Machete hoch und stürmte mit einem Kampfschrei
    auf Auron zu. Der schien jedoch damit zu rechnen, und duckte sich unter dem ersten horizontalen Schlag
    des Angreifers weg, schlug ihm anschließend mit der das Rohr umklammernden Hand einmal genau auf
    die Nase. Das nasse Knacksen sagte ihm, daß seine Nase das nicht ausgehalten hatte. Der Punk jaulte auf
    und torkelte rückwärts, aber Auron verschwendete keine Zeit - er holte mit seinem Prügel aus und zielte
    erneut auf den Kopf des Mannes, traf diesmal aber nicht ganz so gut. Doch selbst der Nacken des
    Blutenden hielt der Wucht der Eisenstange nicht stand, und er fiel leblos zu Boden.
    "... man keine..."
    Die beiden verbliebenen Punks griffen gleichzeitig an; der Eine ging auf den Schwertkämpfer mit
    seiner Machete los, der Andere warf seinen Dornenprügel weg und zog die Schrotflinte, blieb aber ein
    Stück weiter weg stehen, um die Flinte zu entsichern. Es gab eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit für Auron, und
    wenn die nicht beim ersten Mal klappte, dann hatte er leider nicht die Möglichkeit, es nochmal zu
    versuchen. Er holte erneut aus mit seiner Eisenstange und schlug nach der Hand, die die Machete hielt -
    traf aber nicht. Den Schwung zu bremsen konnte er sich nicht leisten, also ließ er seine Waffe kurzerhand
    los, und konnte gerade noch im rechten Moment einen Schritt zur Seite machen als die Machete die Luft
    zerschnitt, direkt wo er gerade gestanden hatte.
    Der Punk hatte durch den vertikalen Schlag allerdings sein Gleichgewicht verloren. Auron packte
    ihn am Kragen und betete zu Yevon, oder irgendwem anders, daß er schneller war als der letzte Punk
    seinen Finger am Abzug hatte. Er riß den Schläger am Kragen hoch, fast synchron mit dem Donnern der
    Schrotflinte, und er rechnete jeden Moment damit daß er nicht schnell genug war und ihn die Kugeln
    treffen würden - aber er spürte lediglich, wie der Punk an seinem ausgestreckten Arm ein paar Mal noch
    zuckte, und das Leben dann aus ihm wich.
    "... Dame." Den toten Körper ließ er fallen, direkt vor seine Füße, nahm dann den Arm wieder
    zurück an seine Seite. Der verbliebene Punk sah ihn an, als wäre er ein Alien, und ließ die Schrotflinte
    kurzerhand fallen. Anscheinend war er sich nicht sicher, ob er nun wegrennen sollte oder seine gefallenen
    Kumpanen rächen sollte.
    Fast schon mühsam drehte sich Auron zu ihm herum und sah ihn über seinen Kragen hinweg an,
    vollkommen ruhig und gelassen, fast schon bemitleidend. Das Blut bahnte sich seinen Weg um seine
    Schuhe herum.
    "Du auch noch?" fragte er, und erst als er seine eigene Stimme wieder klar hören konnte fiel ihm
    auf, daß die ohrenbetäubende Musik aufgehört hatte. Er bemühte sich, nicht zu sehr zu keuchen. Er hatte
    keine Waffe mehr, er hatte einen gebrochenen Arm, er war aus der Puste, und er war eh vollkommen
    erschöpft. Wenn der Punk sich jetzt entschließen sollte, ihn anzugreifen, war es recht schlecht um ihn
    bestellt.
    Sein Blick jedoch gab dem Schläger den Rest. Er wimmerte einmal kurz, drehte sich um und
    rannte aus dem großen, noch immer offnenen Tor der Halle hinaus. Erleichtert holte der Ronin kurz tief
    Luft und wandte sich dann wieder Rikku zu, wobei sein Stiefel auf dem mittlerweile blutgetränkten Boden
    ein nasses Quietschgeräusch machte.
    Rikku starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt,
    aber er hatte im Hinterkopf keine Augen. Sie machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, aber er schüttelte
    den Kopf.
    "Wir müssen hier weg." sagte er, als er um sie herum trat und damit begann, ihre Fesseln
    aufzuzwirbeln. "Ich bin mir sicher, daß die Anderen irgendwann wiederkommen."
    Sie sagte nichts, schniefte nur noch ein paar Mal. Als er sie losgebunden hatte, fiel sie nach
    vorne auf die Knie, konnte sich mit den Händen aber noch abstützten. Er haßte es sie so zu sehen - eine
    Seite von ihm, weil sie ein Guardian war und sich selbst wehren konnte und sollte, und die andere weil er
    den Punks am Liebsten noch einen viel schmerzvolleren Tod bereitet hätte für das, was sie ihr hier angetan
    hatten.
    Wieder sah sie zu ihm auf, als er sich neben sie stellte und ihr eine Hand anbot, um ihr
    aufzuhelfen. Stattdessen schossen ihr frische Tränen in die Augen und ehe er sich versah, hatte sie ihn am
    Bauch umklammert und heulte los, brabbelte dabei irgendetwas. Ein paar Wortfetzen wie "bin ich froh"
    und "hatte solche Angst" konnte er noch verstehen, aber mehr nicht.
    Er legte die Linke an ihre Schulter und versuchte sie von sich wegzudrücken. "Wir müssen hier
    wirklich abhauen." sagte er leise, er wollte sie nicht noch mehr aufregen. Das Mädchen heulte ja schlimmer
    als Tidus, und wenn man den harsch ansprach heulte er nur noch viel mehr. Sie ließ sich wegdrücken und
    setzte sich auf eine blutfreie Stelle auf dem Boden, und rieb sich die Augen wie ein kleines Mädchen, was
    ins Bett mußte, nur um kurz darauf wieder lauthals loszuheulen.
    "Rikku." seufzte Auron, und zog seinen Mantel aus - wobei er mit der rechten Hand doch
    erhebliche Probleme und vor allem Schmerzen hatte, zeigte das aber nicht. Er hielt ihn ihr hin.
    "D-danke." schniefte sie und griff nach dem Mantel.
    "Könnte etwas schwer sein." sagte er noch bevor er den Mantel losließ, und dieser wie ein Stein
    zu Boden fiel, mit einem dumpfen 'Fump'.
    Sie sah vollkommen verstört auf den Mantel. "Was ist das denn?" fragte sie als sie ihn mühsam
    hochhob und sich über die Schultern schob. "Das ist--"
    "Später." fiel er ihr ins Wort. "Kannst du laufen?"
    Sie nickte, als er zu seiner Stangenwaffe ging und sie wieder aufhob. Hinter sich hörte er sie mit
    einiger Mühe aufstehen, und fast sofort wieder auf die Knie fallen.
    "Das Ding ist mir zu schwer!" meckerte sie mit heiserer Stimme, "Das wiegt ja 'ne Tonne!"
    Er wollte gerade etwas antworten, als er leise, ganz leise das Jaulen mehrerer Motoren hörte.
    Sofort war die Stange wieder auf dem Boden, und er war mit zwei großen Schritten bei Rikku, packte sie
    am Oberarm und zog sie auf die Beine, was sie mit einem Wimmern mit sich geschehen lies.
    "Komm schon. Raus hier." sagte er, etwas schärfer als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, und
    zog sie recht brutal am Oberarm hinter sich her. Das Gewicht des Mantels half dabei nicht gerade, und auf
    ihre gequiekten Proteste ging er auch nicht ein. Er zog sie aus der beleuchteten Halle hinaus, und sein
    Auge brauchte erst einige Momente, bis es sich an die Dunkelheit draußen gewöhnt hatte.
    Das Jaulen der Motoren kam immer näher, und er glaubte hinter sich schon den ersten
    Scheinwerfer aufblitzen zu sehen, und rannte los. Rikku hinter ihm jedoch fiel kurzerhand auf die Nase,
    und auf dem Rücken hinterherschleifen wollte er sie nicht. Also packte er sie kurzerhand um die Hüfte, hob
    sie hoch und sich auf die Schulter. Das Adrenalin sorgte anscheinend für die Freisetzung der nötigen
    Kraftreserven.
    Rikku juchzte und protestierte zwar, als sie hochgehoben und getragen wurde, aber das ging
    sehr bald im Jaulen der Motoren unter. Der Ronin fing an zu rennen, der gebrochene Arm hing immer noch
    leblos an seiner Seite. Was passieren würde wenn diese Punks ihn jetzt erwischten, das wollte und würde
    er nicht erfahren. Dafür würde er schon sorgen.
    Die Motoren stoppten, und Auron riet von der Entfernung her, daß sie wohl erst einmal die
    Garage, oder eher Lagerhalle, aufgesucht hatten. Wie viele Sekunden ihnen wohl blieben, bis sie die
    Verfolgung aufnahmen? Und ob sie sich teilen würden?
    Die Gasse gabelte sich weiter vorne in zwei weitere Gassen, eine davon führte nach oben, die
    andere nach unten. Das Glück war erneut auf seiner Seite - jetzt mußten sie sich entweder teilen, oder
    er hatte eine 50/50 Chance, daß sie ihn gar nicht fanden. Er hoffte natürlich, daß sie sich nicht teilen
    würden und den Weg nach unten nehmen würden...
    Er biß die Zähne zusammen und hastete die Rampe nach oben, denn Entkommen hatte erstmal
    Priorität. Ausruhen und sich den Schweiß abwischen konnte er später. Rikku auf seiner Schulter hatte
    mittlerweile aufgehört zu quieken, sie klammerte sich nur panisch mit den Armen, die in den Ärmeln seines
    Mantels stecken, an seiner Hüfte fest. Mit dem gesunden Unterarm hielt er sie an den Oberschenkeln
    über seiner Schulter fest.
    Er wußte nicht, wie weit er schon gerannt war, oder wieviel Zeit vergangen war, aber
    irgendwann zwangen ihn die Dolche, die sich in seine Lunge stachen, stehenzubleiben und sich gegen eine
    Wand zu lehnen. Rikku ließ er mehr oder weniger fallen, und sich selbst auch, bis er in einer halb
    knieenden, halb sitzenden Position an der Wand hockte. Rikku hockte sich neben ihn, hielt sich den Mantel
    vorne zu und sah sich um.
    "Wo sind wir hier?" fragte sie nach einer Weile, gerade als ein Mann im Anzug vorbei ging und
    die beiden recht merkwürdig ansah.
    Von dem schnaufenden Ronin bekam sie jedoch keine Antwort. Der hatte anscheinend genug
    damit zu tun, nicht zu ersticken. Also wartete sie ab, bis sich seine Atemzüge etwas normalisiert hatten
    und er sich normal an die Wand setzte. Sie kniete sich vor ihn, den Mantel immer noch zugehalten.
    "Was ist mit deinem Arm?" fragte sie, und im ersten Moment fragte er sich, wie sie schon wieder
    so fröhlich sein konnte, nachdem was ihr gerade widerfahren war.
    "Ich weiß es nicht."
    "Der sieht aber gar nicht gut aus!" bemerkte sie, als wenn er das nicht selbst wüßte. Und kaum
    hatte er sich versehen, hatte sie seinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger in der einen Hand und hob den leblosen
    Arm an.
    "Tut das weh?"
    "Ja."
    "Ich weiß was!" flötete sie und legte den Arm quer auf seine Beine. Sie holte einmal Luft und
    begann, die Formel für einen Heilzauber zu rezitieren - kaum hatte sie die erste Silbe ausgesprochen, hatte
    sie Aurons freie Hand auf dem Mund, oder besser um den Kopf herum. Er konnte ihren Kopf fast umgreifen
    mit einer Hand. Der Ronin sah sie fast wild an.
    "Nicht in Zanarkand. Keine Magie, verstanden?" raunte er, und sie nickte, während sich ihre
    Augen wieder mit Tränen füllten. Er wartete noch zwei Sekunden, dann ließ er ihren Kopf langsam
    wieder los. Er wollte ja nicht, daß sie schon wieder losheulte. Sie schniefte nur leise, während ihr ein paar
    dicke Tränen über die Wangen kullerten.
    Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie wieder etwas Mut geschöpft und sah ihn wieder an. Er hingegen
    hatte sein Auge geschlossen und atmete tief und gleichmäßig durch. Beleidigt steckte sie die Hand in die
    Manteltasche - und hatte zwei Sekunden später die für sie viel zu große Sonnenbrille auf.
    "He, guck mal!" sagte sie und stubste sein Knie an, während sie ihn mit einer grimmigen
    Grimasse, einem zugekniffenen Auge und der Brille auf der Nase ansah. Er öffnete langsam ein Auge und
    sah sie an, desinteressiert, streckte dann eine Hand aus und nahm ihr die Brille von der Nase, um sie sich
    selbst wieder aufzusetzen. Sagen tat er nichts.
    Rikku hmpfte leise und hockte sich wieder etwas zusammengekauerter hin. Sie würde jetzt nichts
    mehr sagen, sie würde warten bis er etwas sagte. Ihr Magen, der laut knurrte, machte ihr da allerdings
    einen Strich durch die Rechnung.
    "Ich hab' Hunger..." sagte sie kleinlaut, woraufhin Auron sein Auge mit einem Seufzen wieder
    öffnete. Kurz überlegte er, was er sagen sollte, dann jedoch entschied er sich für die kinderfreundliche
    Version.
    "Gehen wir."
    


	3. Kapitel


    **Disclaimer**: Im ersten Kapitel.
    Argh! Ich kann mich nicht mehr SO genau an Tidus' Bude erinnern, aber so ähnlich muß sie
    ausgesehen haben... man vergebe mir wenn nicht alles 1:1 stimmt. :D
    ------------------------------------------------------------------------
    **Invisible Wounds - Kapitel III**
    Belebte Großstadtstraßen waren für den Ronin etwas Altes Neues, das mußte er zugeben. Er war
    es nicht mehr gewohnt, sich durch eine riesige Menschenmenge zu drängeln, besonders nicht mit einem
    immer noch schmerzenden Arm. Gebrochen war er nicht mehr, dafür hatte Rikku nach elendig langen
    Nörgeleien gesorgt. Sie hatten sich kurz in eine Seitengasse geschlichen und er hatte seinen Handschuh
    ausgezogen sowie seinen Armpanzer, um Rikku eine dieser fürchterlich brennenden Tränke drüberkippen
    zu lassen.
    Jetzt fühlte sich der Arm nur noch so an, als wenn er gebrochen wäre, wenigstens war er es
    nicht mehr. Und er mußte zugeben, daß es ein schönes Gefühl war, wieder Gefühl in den Fingerspitzen zu
    haben. Den Ärmel von "Rikkus Mantel" samt Rikkus Hand hatte er in der linken Hand, er wollte sie in dieser
    Menschenmenge schließlich nicht verlieren.
    Er hatte erst keine Ahnung gehabt, wo genau er hingehen sollte oder an wen er sich wenden
    sollte, dann jedoch war ihm eingefallen, daß er irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Mantels die Keycard zu
    Jechts, oder eher Tidus', Appartment hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß es das Appartment noch gab, und
    vor allem daß der Code noch stimmte.
    Welches Datum, oder eher welches Jahr war, wußte er nicht, und den Nerv jetzt irgendwen zu
    fragen hatte er auch nicht. Rikku schwieg mittlerweile - sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, von den vielen
    Menschen, den vielen Lichtern und vor allem den ganzen Maschinen beeindruckt zu sein. Irgendwo konnte
    Auron das nachvollziehen - es war jedes Mal ein neues Erlebnis, wenn er sich gerade an Spira gewöhnt
    hatte und wieder hierher kam.
    Nach einem recht beschwerlichen Fußmarsch durch eine Art Fußgängerzone und einer fast
    lebensgefährlichen Überquerung einer frequentierten Straße waren sie in der ruhigen Gegend von Tidus'
    Appartment angelangt. Er hatte mittlerweile auch Rikkus Hand losgelassen, auch wenn sie extrem langsam
    hinter ihm herschlurfte ob des Gewichts des Mantels. Gesprochen hatten sie, seitdem sie losgegangen
    waren, nicht mehr.
    Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und drehte sich halb zu Rikku um. "In der rechten oberen Tasche
    müßte eine Karte sein. Gib mir die bitte." brummte er, während er sich wieder der Tür zuwandte. Es sah
    noch alles so aus wie vorher... hoffentlich paßte der Code noch.
    Als er sich wieder umdrehte war Rikku voller Interesse damit beschäftigt, die Karte zu biegen und
    zu drehen, und sich deren Oberfläche anzugucken. Auron seufzte leise und schnappte ihr das Ding aus der
    Hand, bevor es zu Bruch gehen konnte. Lange rumzetern brachte nichts, also schob er die Karte in den
    Leser neben der Tür.
    Ein leises "Biip." und eine grüne Lampe nahmen eine riesige Last von seinen Schultern.
    Wenigstens eine Unterkunft hatten sie jetzt, und er wollte nichts mehr als sich jetzt auf eine gerade
    Oberfläche zu legen und schlafen.
    Die Tür zog er mit einem leisen, hydraulischen Zischen auf und trat in das Appartment hinein. Es
    sah alles noch aus wie vorher. Tidus' Schmutzwäsche lag auf dem Sofa verstreut, die Küche war voll von
    leeren Packungen und die Fenster waren auch verdunkelt, nur das Licht des gegenüberliegenden
    Hochhauses schien matt durch die Rillen der Jalousien.
    Er griff neben die Tür, nach dem Lichtschalter, und schaltete das Licht ein. Selbst die halb
    verwelkten Blumen auf dem Glastisch standen noch. Rikku war natürlich schneller als er, und war schon
    unten an der Treppe angekommen, bevor sie sich umsah.
    "So sah es im Zimmer von meinem Papa auch immer aus!" verkündete sie fröhlich, und grinste
    den Ronin dabei breit an. Dieser ging Wort- und Emotionslos an ihr vorbei, schob eine alte Hose von Tidus
    zur Seite und setzte sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen auf das Sofa. Kaum hatte er sich hingesetzt, hatte er
    den Kopf auch schon auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas und die Augen wieder geschlossen. Und schon begann
    sich die willkommene Dunkelheit des Schlafes über seine Sinne zu legen, bis...
    "Was ist das hier?" kreischte Rikku regelrecht, voller Aufregung, und hielt Auron eine
    Fernbedienung vor die Nase. Aber dieser guckte sowieso nicht hin. Sie blieb noch einen Moment so sitzen,
    und entschied sich dann, daß es keine Machina gab, die sie nicht bedienen könnte. Also drückte sie wild
    auf den Knöpfen herum, bis das LCD Display an der Wand ihr gegenüber zum Leben erwachte.
    Es war eine Nachrichtensendung. "--eute Morgen ein wahres Massaker vorgefunden in einer
    alten Lagerhalle im sozial schwachen Sektor D5. Der Verbrecher ist anscheinend unerkannt entko--" Und
    da hatte sie auch schon wieder umgeschaltet. Ob nun absichtlich oder weil sie etwas "Interessanteres"
    sehen wollte, das vermochte Auron nicht zu sagen. Er seufzte einmal leise und legte sich seitlich aufs Sofa,
    um endlich ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen. So viel konnte Rikku hier nicht kaputt machen.
    Die warme Wolldecke des Schlafes legte sich wie ein 10-Tonnen-Gewicht über ihn. Als er das
    nächste Mal ein Auge öffnete, roch es entfernt nach Curry, aber das konnte er sich auch eingebildet haben,
    denn er war ein paar Sekunden später wieder eingeschlafen. Normalerweise wachte er bei jeder Mücke
    auf, die vorbei flog, so einen leichten Schlaf hatte er, aber jetzt hätte sich ein Elefant in Plattenrüstung
    anschleichen können, er hätte einfach weiter geschlafen.
    Nach Stunden - es konnten auch Tage, Wochen gewesen sein, wachte er endlich wieder auf und
    konnte seine Sinne so weit ordnen, daß er merkte wo er war. Von irgendwoher drang leises Gemurmel
    zu ihm, im ersten Moment dachte er, jemand habe diesen dämlichen Fernsehr angelassen. Dann aber
    fiel ihm auf, daß das Gemurmel aus der Richtung von Tidus' Bett stammte, was weiter in der Ecke des
    kleinen Appartments war.
    Er setzte sich auf und merkte erst jetzt, daß ihm sowohl seine Brille als auch sein Kragen als
    auch seine Stiefel fehlten. Dafür hatte er eine Decke über den Beinen und dem unteren Bauch. Er mußte
    wirklich wie ein Stein geschlafen haben, wenn er nicht mal das bemerkt hatte. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch
    stand eine Schale mit Reis und ... es sah aus wie verbrannte Fleischbrocken mit Currysauce ... mit zwei
    Stäbchen daneben. Rikku hatte sich also im Kochen versucht.
    Der Ronin warf die Decke über die Lehne des Sofas und stand auf, das Essen erst einmal links
    liegenlassend. Er vermutete in der Küche eine mittlere Katastrophe vorzufinden, ein Blick in selbige sagte
    ihm jedoch, daß Rikku sogar aufgeräumt hatte nachdem sie offensichtlich gekocht hatte. Ein weiterer Blick
    zu Tidus' Bett bestätigte auch, daß sie in selbigem lag - und zwar in vollen Klamotten, Tidus' Klamotten
    anscheinend, und mit einem Ärmel von Aurons Mantel umklammert, den sie wie ein Stofftier festhielt.
    Auron zog die Brauen zusammen, schlich in die Küche und an den Kühlschrank und nahm sich
    eine Flasche Wasser heraus, mit der er wieder zu seiner Schlafstätte wanderte. Dort angekommen setzte
    er sich, nahm einen großen Schluck Wasser und sah sich schließlich die Nahrung vor ihm etwas genauer
    an. Skeptisch nahm er die beiden Stäbchen, hob eines der verbrannten Fleischstücke an und drehte es
    leicht, um es zu begutachten.
    Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß das Zeug in irgendeiner Form gut schmeckte, zumal Rikku so
    etwas wie Curry vorher wahrscheinlich gar nicht gekannt hatte. Aber sie würde ihn schon nicht vergiften
    wollen, und so nahm er schulterzuckend das erste Stück in den Mund um darauf herumzukauen. Er hob
    eine Braue - obwohl das Fleisch doch an einigen verbrannten Stellen recht bitter schmeckte, war die
    Currysauce gut, und der Reis genau richtig.
    Die Schale nahm er in eine Hand, lehnte sich zurück und aß gemütlich weiter. Erst jetzt merke er
    wie ausgehungert er war, er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung wie lange er dort eigentlich gelegen hatte,
    oder welches Datum war, oder was überhaupt passiert war. Er versuchte sich mit einem Stäbchen
    zwischen den Zähnen zu erinnern, was denn genau passiert war. Sin hatte das Luftschiff gesprengt, und
    er sollte eigentlich tot sein.
    Ah, die Ironie.
    Er sollte eigentlich nicht mehr existieren, das war besser ausgedrückt. Genau so wenig Rikku.
    Hm, er konnte es sich nur so erklären, daß Jecht ihn doch nicht "umbringen" wollte... oder daß er sie alle
    eingesogen hatte, und er sich an Rikku geklammert hatte - daran konnte er sich noch erinnern - und
    deswegen beide wieder eine kleine Dimensionsreise unternommen hatten. Er hatte damals ja auch Tidus
    am Kragen gepackt, oder nicht? Wäre er sonst überhaupt angekommen?
    Leise stellte er die Schüssel mit den Stäbchen darauf wieder auf den Glastisch und nahm noch
    einen Schluck aus der Plastikflasche. Als er wieder aufsah, saß Rikku aufrecht in "ihrem" Bett und rieb
    sich die Augen, bevor sie herzhaft gähnte.
    "Gudnmorgen." nuschelte sie und grinste daraufhin gleich wieder extrem breit. Er hätte es
    vorgezogen wenn sie noch ein paar Stunden geschlafen hätte... oder Jahrzehnte, besser.
    Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf die leere Schüssel, und ihr Grinsen wurde noch viel breiter, was Auron gar
    nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Sofort huschte sie auf ihr viel zu großen Socken zum Tisch und deutete
    auf die Schüssel.
    "Hat's geschmeckt?"
    "Mh." machte er, "Ich hab' es runterbekommen."
    Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus, nahm die Schüssel samt Stäbchen und ging damit in die Küche,
    um sie in die Spülmaschine zu stellen. "Du hast ganz schön lange gepennt!" bemerkte sie nebenbei, "Ich
    dachte schon du wärst tot oder so."
    Ah. Die Ironie war heute sein Freund.
    Er sah sich kurz um. "Wo sind meine Stiefel?" fragte er schließlich.
    "In der Dusche. Die waren ekelig dreckig. Aber die müssen noch trocknen."
    Oha. Jetzt hatte er eine hyperaktive Hausfrau am Hals. Das war auch nicht viel besser als Tidus,
    beschloß er, und legte den Kopf in den Nacken um einen anklagenden Blick gen Himmel zu heben. Seine
    Nackenwirbel knackten unschön, und er legte die rechte Hand an die linke Schulter um selbige ein wenig
    von den eben erfahrenen Schmerzen zu befreien. Nach ein paar Sekunden stand er wortlos auf und ging
    ins Bad. Das von Rikku gemurmelte "Griesgram!" hörte er gerade noch so.
    Tatsache, die Kleine hatte seine Stiefel einmal komplett sauber gemacht. Damit konnte er jetzt
    zu einem Ball gehen. Spätestens morgen waren die aber wieder dreckig, er brauchte sich also keine
    "Sorgen" zu machen. Der Ronin packte die Stiefel und stellte sie auf den Boden neben die Dusche, zu
    Tidus' dreckigen Socken - und seine Shirts waren auch dabei, wie er merkte.
    Er hmpfte und begann, die Schnürung seitlich am Lederoberteil aufzufummeln. Er hatte erst
    einmal versucht das Ding ohne die Schnürung aufzumachen auszuziehen, damals mit Braska und Jecht
    am Lagerfeuer - es hatte damit geendet daß er zwei Stunden mit einem Arm und dem Kopf in dem Ding
    festgesteckt hatte und Jecht vor Lachen beinahe gestorben wäre. _Er_ fand das gar nicht lustig. Im
    Gegenteil.
    Seufzend zog er sich das Leder über den Kopf und warf es achtlos zu der Dreckwäsche. Das Ding
    mußte er auch mal wieder sauber machen - oder Rikku, wenn er es einfach da liegenlassen würde. Schon
    hatte er eine Frau im Haus, war er stinkfaul, sagte er sich selbst.
    Die Hose, samt Socken und allem was er noch anhatte flog auf den Stapel mit der Dreckwäsche,
    er selbst hüpfte wie ihn die Natur geschaffen hatte unter die Dusche und drehte das heiße Wasser auf. Und
    während er sich von dem warmen Nass berieseln ließ, fing er wieder an zu überlegen, was denn nun
    genau passiert war.
    Rikku war derweil damit beschäftigt, ein paar Reischips, die sie im Schrank gefunden hatte zu
    knuspern und irgendwelche Cartoons zu gucken. Ab und zu mußte sie schmunzeln, aber so richtig zum
    Lachen zumute war ihr nicht. Sie machte sich extreme Sorgen um Yuna, und natürlich um alle anderen
    auch, und die Ereignisse des letzten Abends hingen auch noch an ihr wie ein beißwütiger Pitbull. Und
    genau so taten sie auch weh.
    Aber wem sollte sie das schon erzählen? Auron? Oh, er würde sie komisch angucken, ihr sagen
    daß sie nicht nerven soll und weggehen... oder so. Oder er würde ihr sagen daß sie sich nicht so anstellen
    soll und nicht immer gleich rumheulen soll, so wie Tidus. Da könnte sie es auch gleich für sich behalten und
    in sich reinfressen.
    Yuna könnte sie es erzählen, Lulu, Tidus... selbst Kimahri und Wakka würde sie es erzählen, aber
    nicht Auron. Um keinen Preis. Hoffentlich würde er nicht merken, daß sie im Schlaf die ganze Zeit in den
    Ärmel seines Mantels geweint hatte... warum sie den im Halbschlaf mit ins Bett geschleppt hatte, wußte
    sie nicht mehr. Mittlerweile hatte sie ihn wieder ordentlich über die Sofalehne gelegt... mehr oder weniger
    ordentlich, denn das Ding wog echt eine ganze Menge.
    Das würde sie dem Ronin natürlich nie sagen, und sie würde auch niemals vor ihm wieder
    weinen, denn sie hatte zu viel Angst daß er sie nicht verstehen konnte, und sie anmeckern würde
    deswegen. Überhaupt hatte Auron bis jetzt nur mit ihr gemeckert und sie böse angeguckt. Aber gleichzeitig
    hatte er ihr auch das Leben gerettet.
    "Vielleicht isser gar nicht so schlimm, wie er immer tut." murmelte Rikku in das Kissen, was sie
    mittlerweile zwischen angezogenen Knien und Bauch hatte, und auf das sie ihren Kopf stützte.
    Das Klappen der Badezimmertür riß sie jäh aus ihren Gedanken, und sie versuchte wieder so
    fröhlich wie vorher auszusehen. Er tappste jedoch barfuß und mit sonst auch wenig Kleidung außer dem
    Handtuch um die Hüfte an ihr vorbei, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, direkt zu einem der
    reichlich unaufgeräumten Kleiderschränke in der Ecke, und begann darin zu wühlen.
    Er wußte, daß er irgendetwas sagen mußte jetzt. Aber er war kein Mann großer Worte, und er
    hatte auch keine Ahnung was er Rikku sagen sollte. Alles, was ihm einfiel, hörte sich entweder dumm an
    oder zu rauh für so ein kleines Mädchen. Er hmpfte lautlos und grabschte ein schwarzes Shirt aus dem
    Schrank, sowie eine alte, ebenfalls schwarze Lederhose. Die hatte er gesucht, schon lange... und genau
    bei Tidus fand er sie wieder. Kein Wunder, in diesem Chaos...
    Rikku sah nervös auf ihre Zehen. Dann jedoch überwand sie sich. "Wieso ist der Mantel eigentlich
    so schwer?" fragte sie eher kleinlaut.
    Er zwang sich dazu nicht nur mit einem Knurren zu antworten. "Weil da Metallfäden mit
    eingenäht sind."
    Rikku bekam große Augen. "Achsoooooo..." sagte sie, "Dann ist das Ding Hieb- und Stichfest?"
    Auron sah sie schon auf dem Sofa sitzen, mit einem Küchenmesser und seinem Mantel. "So in
    etwa, ja." sagte er, bevor er mit den ausgesuchten Klamotten wieder im Bad verschwand. Kurze Zeit
    später kam er wieder hervor, und wie vermutet war Rikku mit seinem Mantel im Gange, auf dem Sofa,
    auf ihrem Schoß besser gesagt.
    "Nerven die Ärmel nicht?" fragte sie verdutzt und steckte ihre Hand in den weit geschnittenen
    Ärmel. "Ich meine, wenn die so rumschlackern und so..."
    "Den einen nehme ich eh nicht." erklärte er, so kinderfreundlich wie möglich, "Der andere steckt
    mehr oder weniger im Handschuh."
    "Ach ja." Rikku kam sich extrem dumm vor in diesem Moment. Sie wollte keine dummen Fragen
    mehr stellen, aber bevor sie sich versah hatte sie schon wieder losgeplappert. "Was meinst du, was mit
    den Anderen ist?"
    Er machte eine längere Pause, als er etwas im Kühlschrank suchte. "Ich weiß es nicht." sagte er
    dann.
    "Sind sie auch hier?"
    Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.
    "Ist das hier das Zanarkand, von dem Tidus immer erzählt hat? Wie sind wir hier
    hergekommen?"
    "Durch Sin, schätze ich." kam die nun um einiges schroffere Antwort. Anscheinend nervte sie ihn
    schon wieder. Sie seufzte und sah wieder auf den Bildschirm vor sich, wo gerade eine Werbung für
    Blitzball lief.
    Nach einer Weile setzte er sich wieder neben sie, eine Schüssel mit Nudeln in der Hand, und
    begann jene zu essen. Sie wollte schon losmeckern, daß er ihr auch etwas hätte machen können,
    überlegte es sich dann aber anders und sah weiter auf den Bildschirm vor ihr, wo mittlerweile wieder ein
    Cartoon lief.
    "Und... was machen wir jetzt?" ließ sie wieder nach einer Weile von sich hören. Auron richtete
    seinen finsteren Blick auf sie, und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut.
    "Das ist eine gute Frage." sagte er.
    


	4. Kapitel


    **Disclaimer**: Im ersten Kapitel.
    Das hier ist die upgedatete Version, nachdem ich die Frage nach dem Gewicht des Mantels zwei
    Mal eingebaut hatte... argh, danke für das Review, welches mich darauf hingewiesen hat. -_-;;
    Ach, und lest doch mal meine wieder mal neue Thief-Fic... da könnte ich ein paar Reviews
    gebrauchen. :D
    ------------------------------------------------------------------------
    **Invisible Wounds - Kapitel IV**
    Rikku saß zwar gezwungen ruhig auf dem Sofa, aber Auron konnte förmlich riechen, daß sie noch
    viel mehr Fragen stellen wollte. Er hoffte bloß, daß sie sich so lange zusammen reißen konnte, bis er außer
    Hör- und Sichtweite war. Wie auch immer das möglich sein sollte, in so einem kleinen Appartment.
    "Meinst du, wir kommen wieder zurück?" Nein, anscheinend konnte sie sich nicht zusammen
    reißen.
    Er hob eine Schulter und machte einen "Keine Ahnung" Gesichtsausdruck. "Wenn, dann müssen
    wir auf Sin warten." sagte er, als würde das das Gleiche sein wie auf ein Taxi zu warten.
    "Achso." Rikku runzelte die Stirn. "Und dann springen wir auf und geben dem Vieh die Sporen,
    und rufen YIIEEHHAAA und dann reiten wir zurück nach Spira?"
    Er mußte allen geistigen Willen aufbringen um ihr überhaupt auf eine derart kindische Bemerkung
    hin zu antworten. "Nein."
    "Sondern?"
    "Das sehen wir dann."
    "Was ist, wenn Sin gar nicht mehr herkommt?"
    "Das wird er."
    Rikku verkippte ziemlich offen die Augen, um dem Ronin ihr Mißfallen zu zeigen, dieser jedoch
    sah gar nicht hin, wie üblich. Sie seufzte genervt und hüpfte vom Sofa, um in die Küche zu tappsen und
    sich dort ebenfalls im Kühlschrank umzusehen. Nach ein paar Sekunden schloß sie ihn wieder und sah sich
    zu ihm um.
    "Wir haben nur noch verwelktes Gemüse und Alkohol."
    Er saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr, also konnte er sich ein Grinsen ruhig erlauben. "Das reicht doch."
    Anscheinend bekam sie den trockenen Humor in seiner Stimme nicht mit. Zeternd protestierte
    sie, "Ach, und was soll ich essen? Das--"
    "Du kannst ja einkaufen gehen." unterbrach er sie, etwas lauter als er eigentlich beabsichtigt
    hatte.
    "Aber Tidus hatte meine gesamten Gil, und ich weiß ja nicht mal wo ich hier bin, und vielleicht
    verkaufen die hier giftige Sachen oder so, und..."
    "Mit Gil kommst du hier sowieso nicht weit." Auron ließ diese Bemerkung im Raum stehen, ohne
    Erklärung. Vielleicht würde sie selbst drauf kommen, daß es hier ein anderes Zahlungsmittel gab als im
    eher mittelalterlich anmutenden Spira.
    Die Al Bhed setze sich neben ihn und setzte ihr niedlichstes Grinsen auf, was sie auf Lager hatte.
    Ihre Augen unterschieden sich nur von der Farbe her von denen eines jungen Hundes. "Kommst du mit?
    Bitte bitte?"
    Hm, sie hatte also wirklich gedacht er hätte sie alleine loslaufen lassen, ohne irgendetwas und
    vor allem in dem ihr viel zu großen Klamotten. Er stellte seine mittlerweile leere Nudelschale auf den
    Tisch und schenkte ihr einen undefinierbaren Seitenblick.
    "Jetzt sofort?"
    "Ich hab' Hunger." sagte sie so flehentlich, daß jeder andere sie wohl in diesem Moment
    durchgeknuddelt hätte. Aber Auron seufzte nur.
    Ohne etwas zu sagen stand er auf und ging zu einem der vielen Wandschränke, öffnete diesen
    mit etwas Mühe und nahm einen schwarzen Mantel raus, sowie zwei in Stoff eingewickelte Pakete, und
    warf alles aufs Sofa. Dann setzte er sich neben die Pakete aufs Sofa und begann eines auszupacken. Und
    wieder siegte Rikkus Neugier.
    "Was ist das?"
    Er hatte das Ding in dem Moment zu Ende ausgepackt, und zum Vorschein kam eine Art
    schwarze Handfeuerwaffe, mit roten Streifen an der Seite. So ein Ding hatte sie noch nie in ihrem Leben
    gesehen, jedenfalls nicht in der Form.
    Sie staunte Bauklötze. "Willst du das etwa benutzen? Was ist mit deinem Schwert?"
    Er lachte leise und heiser. "Wenn ich hier mit einem mannshohen Schwert rumlaufe, werde ich
    sofort erschossen. Wir sind hier in Zanarkand." sagte er, als würde das alles erklären.
    Rikku schien zu verstehen. "Also sind hier Magie und so verboten?"
    Er nickte schweigend, als er die Waffe kurz durchlud, den Abzug betätigte und es einmal klicken
    ließ. Dann steckte er sie in eine offensichtlich dafür vorgesehene Halterung im Mantel. Rikku starrte ihm
    ein Loch in den Hinterkopf, als er dort am werkeln war, und er fühlte sich plötzlich zu einer weiteren
    Erklärung verpflichtet.
    "Das hier ist etwas anderes als Spira. Hier werden ausschließlich Machina benutzt. Stell es dir
    einfach als einen umgekehrten Yevon-Glauben vor. Alles, was nicht Machina ist, wird als unnatürlich
    angesehen, und für Sachen wie Magie wirst du auf der Stelle hingerichtet."
    Das Mädchen nickte schweigend. Oha, so hatte sie sich diesen Ort nicht vorgestellt. Sie dachte,
    es wäre ein Paradies aus Machina, in etwa so wie Zuhause. (Anm.: "Heim" hört sich im Gegensatz zu
    "Home" einfach nur dumm an, deswegen nehme ich Zuhause bzw. Daheim... ich denke, es weiß jeder,
    was gemeint ist.) Aber Zuhause konnte sie noch ungestört ihre Tränke und Ähnliches benutzen, ohne daß
    jemand auch nur hingeschaut hätte... und hier sollte sie dafür erschossen werden?
    Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas Anderes ein. "Was ist mit meinen Augen?" platzte es aus ihr heraus.
    "Das wird niemanden interessieren." Wieder keine Erklärung von dem Ronin. Naja, er kannte sich
    hier besser aus als sie, und sie hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht seinen Worten einfach zu
    glauben, denn er hatte eigentlich immer Recht.
    Wieder fiel ihr eine neue Frage ein. Auron kam sich fast so vor wie in einer dieser nervigen
    Quiz-Shows, die sie hier immer im Fernsehn zeigten.
    "Wieso bist du eigentlich so ein guter Kämpfer?"
    Guter Kämpfer? War er das? Und was sollte er auf eine so dumme Frage antworten? Hm, eine
    ebenso dumme Antwort schien ihm am passensten.
    "Weil ich eine gute Ausbildung hatte."
    "Wo denn?"
    Hätte er bloß nicht geantwortet. "In Bevelle."
    Zum Glück hatte er in dem Moment auch die zweite Waffe durchgecheckt und sie für ausreichend
    funktionierend empfunden, steckte sie weg und erhob sich. "Gehen wir." brummte er und wandte sich ohne
    einen weiteren Blick zu der Al Bhed der Tür zu.
    "Meinst du, ich kann in den Klamotten rausgehen?"
    Er schloß sein Auge, in einem Versuch, die Beherrschung zu behalten. "Dann bleib hier."
    "Nee, schon gut, ich komme ja mit..." sagte sie, eher schmollend, und ging ihm hinterher.
    Irgendetwas murmelte sie auf Al Bhed, aber Aurons Kenntnisse der Sprache waren nicht gut genug, und
    Umgangssprache konnte er sowieso nicht verstehen. Er vermutete jedoch, daß es irgendetwas Böses über
    ihn war. Wie üblich.
    Wortlos ging er mit raumgreifenden Schritten den Weg, den er als schnellsten Weg in die
    Innenstadt in Erinnerung hatte. Rikku versuchte zwar neben ihm zu gehen, mußte aber dazu abwechselnd
    ein paar Schritte gehen und ein paar laufen, um mit ihm Schritt halten zu können. Er hatte den Kragen des
    Mantels hochgezogen, wohl aus Gewohnheit, und den Kopf gesenkt - ein Zeichen dafür, daß er nachdachte,
    und selbst Rikku hatte mittlerweile mitbekommen daß man ihn dann besser nicht stören sollte.
    Sie fand sich also damit ab, daß ihre gelegentlichen Ausrufe der Begeisterung und ihre
    Kommentare zu irgendwelchen riesigen Werbetafeln ungehört blieben. Sie blieb kurz stehen, und sah sich
    eine der vielen animierten Werbetafeln an, die irgendeine Hundefutterwerbung oder so zeigte. Und als
    sie sich wieder umdrehte, war Auron verschwunden.
    Eine Ladung Steine sackte in ihren Magen. Wo war er hin? Hatte er sie absichtlich hier stehen
    lassen, weil sie so genervt hatte? Ja, das mußte es sein... er wollte sowieso nie mit ihr reden, und hatte
    es auch jetzt nicht gewollt, dabei wollte sie ihn nur ein wenig aufmuntern... und jetzt hatte sie die Quittung
    bekommen - er hatte sie mitten in einer fremden Großstadt stehen lassen.
    Eigentlich sollte man sich ja, wenn man sich verloren hatte, an einer Stelle stehen bleiben, weil
    man davon ausgehen konnte, daß der Andere einen sucht... aber Auron würde sie bestimmt nicht suchen.
    Der Kerl war garantiert froh, daß er sie los war. Also kämpfte sie mit einem Schniefen gegen die Tränen
    an und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Menschenmenge... wohin, das wußte sie nicht.
    Zur gleichen Zeit merkte auch ein Ronin, daß er kein nervendes Mädchen mehr neben sich gehen
    hatte, verfluchte sich selbst für seine mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit, drehte um und lief los, um das Mädchen
    zu suchen.
    * * *
    "Woah..."
    "Wakka?"
    "Lulu!"
    "Wo bist du?"
    "Was bei Yevon... ich seh' nichts!"
    Ein dumpfer Schlag folgte diesen Worten, und ein unschöner Fluch Wakkas. Lulu vermutete, daß
    er sich gerade lang hingelegt hatte. Unfreiwillig.
    Die Schwarzmagierin faßte sich an den Kopf mit den vollkommen wirren Haaren, wie ihr gerade
    auffiel, und blieb vorerst stehen. In einem absolut stockdunklen Raum herumzulaufen brachte ihr etwa so
    viel wie Wakka, der sich gerade zum zweiten Mal hingepackt hatte, wie ihr das Geräusch verriet.
    Leises Rascheln verriet ihr, daß sie ziemlich dicht an Wakka sein mußte. Ebenso seine Stimme,
    die nicht mehr als ein paar Meter weg war.
    "Hier liegt irgendwer." sagte er leise, fast aus Angst, denjenigen stören zu können.
    "Wasss..?" lallte Tidus' Stimme. Diese Stimme konnte man nicht verwechseln.
    "Tidus." sagte Lulu. Es klang eher wie eine Feststellung.
    "Wah.. was.. ich bin blind!"
    "Nein, Dummkopf, hier ist's nur verdammt dunkel." flüsterte Wakka.
    Tidus senkte aus Reflex ebenfalls seine Stimme. "Wo zum Teufel sind wir hier?"
    "Ich hab' keine Ahnung." sagte Wakka, und knackte mit den Nackenknochen - das Geräusch
    kannte Lulu zur Genüge. Es war auch ein Anzeichen, daß er soweit okay war.
    "Wo sind die Anderen? Wer ist jetzt überhaupt hier?" wollte Tidus nach einer Weile wissen. Er
    war aufgestanden - der Boden war ekelhaft weich und warm, fast wie.. lebendig.
    "Yuna fehlt... zusammen mit Kimahri, Rikku und Sir Auron." flüsterte Wakka wieder, und Lulu fiel
    plötzlich auf wie dumm es war, zu flüstern. Wer sich hier anschleichen wollte konnte das sowieso
    ungehindert tun. Aber dennoch war es ihr irgendwie angenehmer, als laut rumzubrüllen. Sie war sowieso
    kein Fan von lauter, anstrengender Konversation.
    "Hm." machte Tidus, "Ich glaube, ich habe Kimahri mit Yuna vom Schiff springen sehen."
    Darauf folgte Ruhe - erst jetzt erinnerten sich die Drei wieder, was denn eigentlich geschehen
    war. Es war schließlich Wakka, der die entscheidende Frage stellte.
    "Meint ihr, wir sind tot?"
    "Nein." schnappte Lulu fast, und stieß bei einem Vorwärtsschritt gegen Tidus' Fuß, woraufhin sie
    wieder stehen blieb. "Dann wäre es nicht dunkel, und mir würde nicht alles weh tun." Nach einer längeren
    Pause, in der Tidus anscheinend aufstand, fügte sie noch hinzu, "Glaube ich."
    Wakka wollte gerade ansetzen, etwas zu sagen, wurde jedoch von Lulus leisem Gemurmel
    unterbrochen. Kurz darauf gab es ein leises, zischendes Geräusch und die beiden Blitzballer mußten die
    Augen zusammen kneifen - Lulu hatte auf ihrer Handfläche eine kleine, blaugrünliche Flamme erschaffen.
    Verwundert sah die Maga sich um... wo auch immer sie waren, sie waren weder tot noch
    irgendwo im Meer noch im Schiff... der "Raum", wo sie drin waren, schien ihr eher wie eine Art organische
    Höhle... der Boden war hellrot, und wo sie hintrat hinterließ sie dunkelrote Fußstapfen, die merkwürdig
    nass glänzten.
    Verwundert sah sie zu den beiden Blitzballern hoch, die sie aber mindestens genau so fragend
    ansahen. Wakka hatte eine Platzwunde über dem Auge, aber das Blut war schon getrocknet und
    weggewischt. Seinen Blitzball hatte er nicht mehr in der Hand, genau so wenig wie Tidus sein Schwert...
    und sie hatte ihren Mog auch nicht mehr, wie ihr auffiel.
    Das Schlimmste an dem Raum war jedoch, daß er einen Durchmesser von höchstens fünf Metern
    hatte - die Wände und Decke lagen zwar noch halb im Schatten, aber es schien keinen sichtbaren
    Ausgang zu geben. Wer auch immer sie hier reingesteckt hatte wollte anscheinend, daß sie drin blieben.
    "Und was jetzt?" fragte Tidus schließlich.
    Die beiden Anderen zuckten nur mit den Schultern.
    


End file.
